yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1 Episode 10: Kingdom Come
Welcome, to another chapter. ' 01LANDSCAPE.gif '''The Time was 5AM ' A few hours after the mysterious man paid a visit to Artemis and Tetsu, and an even shorter time ago from Kakashi and Aoimi's exploits. ' 'Post 1 ( Keyome Tasanagi ) ' tumblr_oue4z7m4H31sp8yqvo1_500.jpg|Keyome Tasanagi ' ' '''The clouds would part as the Kasaihana skies would show case the moon, glowing down over the syntheitc city. The citizens walked the streets, fucked in dark alleys, and killed in plain sight. The usual in this place filled to the brim with darkness. ' 'As the skies would part, a young man was seen rushing down the busy streets of Kasaihana city, his motorcycle flooring it as he drifted left and right through the traffic, his motorcycle speeding off into the distance as quickly as he could while he kept his fingers gripped tightly to the bikes grips, he re'ved the bike up, going even faster than before. This young Man's Name, had Been Keyome Tasanagi. ' 'Keyome: ... ' 'As the bike continued to soar down the dark alleyways and streets of Kcity the only thing that would surface throughout his mind had been his mother, and how he'd wanted to make sure she was safe and sound! The bike shifted, drifting right over a ledge before he went airbourne. He hit the ground, a loud skid, switching the gears he'd propel himself forward again. Now his home had been in seeing distance, he was almost there. ' 'Keyome: Mother... I won't let them hurt you. ' 'Before Long Keyome would have pulled infront of his apartment complex and what had been waiting for him had been 15 Soramaru men armed to the T with swords and other melee weapons alike. Keyome didn't seem phased however, pulling off the bike as he stared out at them despite there distance. ' 'Keyome: Well, then. ' 'He said tilting his head up as he cracked his knuckles. ' 'Keyome: What have you assholes done to my mother. ' 'They'd snicker, laughing amongst themselves before one spoke up. ' 'Soramaru thug: Why don't you go in, go see for yourself? ' '''Keyome: Have it your way then. I'll make you pay, for what your clan did to my men! As he shouted his mouth would part, an the Soramaru's would flinch even if for a moment as Keyome almost looked like a rabid wolf charge straight towards them! ' tumblr_mtnscrxE6L1shrbueo1_500.gif ' Keyome would have rolled his shoulders before he shouted at the top of his lungs, charging headfirst right into the sea of Soramaru men! ' Post 2 ( Game Master / Danchou ) Danchou would've been sitting in his office while he scanned over the footage of one of his establishments getting hit by an unknown assilant, the cameras would show the feed in the alleyway where his men stormed in for the short time period take over. Soramaru goon: Still no sign of purple sir. Danchou would have smirked, leaning back in his seat as he rewinded the footage of the unknown male walk towards the door. When Twister and Tazz, and the Infamous Devil all came into his office carrying a small trace of hair that was found in the warehouse. Twister: We've scanned every bit of information sir, and we found this piece of hair in our establishment. All of your men are bald as you know, aside from your lieutenants. Danchou: Then It belongs to Purple then. Tazz: Incorrect sir. Alex Stone would have came in with a hologram clipboard as the DNA from the hair would play out. Alex Stone: It Belongs to Thracian Aizawa. Head of a smaller Yakuza clan. He may be attempting to start war with you sir. Danchou: He should get in line. Looking over his shoulder, he'd see a brain washed Erika and Kaldea there eyes glowing a bright blue. Alex: The Nanomachines will wear off by tonight sir. I'd suggest you use them well while there in this state. Danchou: I'm fully aware of what I need to do thank you. Erika, Kaldea. Danchou would stand rolling his sleeves up, enlarging the image of Thracian on his large monitor screen. Danchou: I want you two. To KIll this man, find him. And Kill him. 'Post 3: Tetsu Ryoji ' Tetsu Profile.png '''It's 5 o clock in the morning and Tetsu would've been up, in the wider space of Artemis's apartment. He'd been staying here courtesy of her, and her being there for him. He was injured in a fight club and she was shot; banged up pretty badly. Tetsu was relieved that she was okay. He never meant for someone else to be dragged into this whole mess. Tetsu could only think of the images he'd been seeing these past few hours. They played like a broken record over and over in his mind, and they were at the forefront. He pushed them away, however, to focus on some of the other things at play; like the person who'd helped them get into the club. He never got a name and he never got to get any information from the joint either, but more than likely Artemis had managed to hear something. She was currently sleeping, and Tetsu wouldn't disturb her. He simply practiced his silent kata in peace. He'd been at it for hours now; sweat trickling down his brow and some of his brunettes locks beginning to stick to his forehead. 8e26452f865e5962cd774dbb10211171.gif Tetsu thought about the mysterious dark-skinned male that resided in his dreams. Who was this man? He had these odd gold eyes that pieced Tetsu's soul. That glare, it stuck with him. Was this a premonition? If so, who was he facing down? And why was there a giant robot??? Tetsu was so confused. He continued his training while he spoke aloud to himself. Tetsu: I've got so much on my mind. So many things have taken place all at once. I'm still no closer to figuring out the shooting at the club. I don't know why this bothers me so much...maybe it's because seeing all those people die for someone else's vendetta really gets to me. tumblr_o1e59fm6MF1uuhsyuo5_400.gif Tetsu thrust his arms out, focusing his form and letting out a long loud exhaled breath. His brow furrowed in deep contemplation. Tetsu: Not to mention my chest hurts. I don't know why but something about me feels good. Really good. I didn't think I'd heal so well on my own. Hm. -stands straight up and rubs his chin- Maybe I should wake Artemis up and see if she ever found anything out. Tetsu would've gone towards the bed, and with him not being an expert on human interaction, he'd lean over on the bed and hover over her sleeping being. Brown locks tickling the surface of her face as he gave her a large smile and a slight wave, being uncommonly close to her. He wasn't good around women when they made advances on him, but without the confusion of sexual tension deter his thoughts, he could sustain himself...for now. Though Artemis was fully covered up due to her hogging them all night, he'd wait for her reply to see if he could start piecing things together. Tetsu: I know it's mad early but are you awake? Post 4: Kaldea Kaiuri123.png A cool glossy film slicked itself clear over her eyes as Kaldea stared forwards blankly into space. It was a dull gaze. Her eyes became affixed like that of fogged over glass. Anyone looking at her would have assumed she was a standing corpse. Responseless. The fire in her belly and the saucy nature of her tongue both lay extinguished and dormant. Kaldea was no longer . . . Herself. The dark skinned beauty stood purposeless next to her blonde headed counterpart. She was no longer in her right mind. In fact, it looked as if she wouldn't return. Some incredibly powerful force weighed down on her consciousness and stuffed it deep inside the dark recesses of her mind, no remorse. She remained a shell. An empty husk waiting for a command, but an order not her own. original.gif 'Silence.' The muffled sounds of Danchou conversating with his vile underlings bounced dimly off her eardrums as she was only able to catch bits and pieces. Kaldea's entire being rived with an unnatural nauseousness constantly bringing the pit of her stomach to rise reluctantly in her throat. The unpleasant sensation imitating the verge right before vomiting rose and collapsed. Over. And over. And over. The feeling of someone dabbling around inside of her head was overwhelming. She knew she was in a trance, but one she herself could not shake free from. Not alone. And she was exhausted. Until . . . '''Danchou: '" I'm fully aware of what I need to do thank you. Erika, Kaldea. " The overzealous asshole spoke her name and instantly her body stilled in a cold sweat. Kaldea felt numb at every nerve ending with every single syllable Danchou spoke. But it couldn't be helped. Some side effects of his overbearing abilities were worse than others. Like this one. Danchou would stand rolling his sleeves up, enlarging the image of Thracian on his large monitor screen. Her beady blank eyes analyzed the screen. tumblr_ot22xe4oxx1tdl6rzo2_r1_1280.gif Danchou: " I want you two. To KIll this man, find him. And Kill him. " Kaldea: " As you wish. " The words stung her tongue and taste buds with a bitter hot bile. They weren't her own . . . but what was anymore? And with those final words following his command, she left to search for the man in question. Post 6 Erika battlefield_fanoms_version_finished__by_fanom-d9nfoil.png Erika stood beside the dark-skinned vixen, but as the two stood there they were both still in that bewilderment which made gave them no. No response whatsoever.The Broad German just remained in her position, abiding to be told what to do. Like a brainless dog in which conceivably this is what she would have suggested if she transpired back to a normal state.The ex-nazi's PSTD wasn't coming atoned and neither anything extra in her subconscious. She was... or her capacity was nothing. Erika was no longer there.As Danchou had been conversating it was as if there was a ringing in her ear. As if she had gone completely deaf. anime_eyes_gif_by_pichukulele998-d5q0yi7.gif This was until he heard the man who'd had brainwashed the two vixens to do what they are told to do.Danchou then told them that he wanted this man killed. Erika would have heard Kaldea agree to exterminate this man on the screen. This was totally against Erika's code, but what could she do. She would have felt some sympathy or won't even bother to kill somebody unless she herself was to be targeted. The Ash Blonde couldn't do anything because she had no partaken on her body no longer. Her thick German accent soon came abruptly, also agreeing to Danchou about Thracian. tumblr_mo1v6z9ZRM1roel0mo1_500.gif Erika: Problem Solved. He will be dead. The muscular blonde stood there with all her weaponry and everything she came with. She was prepared for... Annilahtion .. Post 7: Artemis Artemis didn't need much sleep, she went on just fine with only a handful of hours but because of her wounded state she needed the extra rest to recoup correctly. Even so, she was trained to be a light sleeper and never fully go into REM sleep as to be better aware of her surroundings. One couldn't be too careful but in this situation, she'd awaken just enough to listen to the brunette now known to her as Tetsu, talk to himself. He sounded like a crazy person...she liked that. Her eyes remained closed, breathing softly to mimic that of sleeping while he continued on. The mattress sunk, indicating the brunette was now back on the bed and within grabbing distance but the cyborg doesn't make a move just yet, lulling him into a false state of security. He seemed to have been bothered by the other nights events which she couldn't blame him--especially with that creeper old man giving some cryptic message about what was to come for the both of them. His voice makes her ear twitch, it was so close and oddly enough deep. He was close enough, her eyes snapping open as she flashes him a dangerous grin. Her arms shoot up, wrapping around his neck and tugging him all the way down to steal a kiss. She pulls back just as quickly as she went in, relaxing against the pillow again and speaking in a sleepy whisper, still waking fully. Artemis: Mm sorry, I thought I was still dreaming. Glad I'm not, though... The strong assassin didn't let him go, turning so he was thrown onto his back with the female straddling his lap and sitting up on him with a lazy stretch. She wore nothing but thin fabric that was basically see through, her breasts bouncing while she limbered up. Gazing down at the brunette, she continues to grin. There was a lot to fill him in on and part of her wanted to charge him for this intel. Judging by his threads though and his lack of a vehicle as far as she knew, he was flat out poor. But there were other methods of payment she accepted. She wiggled in place at the thought, enjoying her perverse mind seemingly in her own little world. Artemis: Watching you sleep was so much fun, especially when I had to undress you. Like playing with my ken dolls again...except you're much more anatomically impressive. And so I thought to myself...would he respond to touches? You made such cute noises... What she was implying was a bit intense and basically, she molested him in his sleep but that was neither here nor there. She laid on the brunette, running her fingers through his hair as she snickered. Artemis: But you don't need to hear my rambles...you want to know what I know, don't you? Hmmm I don't give things for free. But for you, I'll exchange what I know so long as you owe me a favor for later. Sounds fair...anyway. While you were busy getting your head beaten in, I managed to scrounge up some information. Her curves basically took over the brunettes body, covering him in soft and shapely limbs while she recalled what the ugly fat man at the club told her, about how Danchou and his clan had KPD in their pockets to make sure pesky police reports never get written and the paid pier in D2 for a special type of shipment no one knew the contents of. Not yet anyway. Artemis: Basically, thing's are going to get pretty dicey what with the shoot out...people are getting tense and bullets are going to keep flying. And so I thought to myself...why not see who comes out on top? Post 8: Keyome Tasanagi Keyome charged first, his hands pulled up high as he rushed forward towards the sea of enemies. He'd fight, fists swinging, arms flaling, he crushed them. And they beat him back. Keyome: LET ME THROUGH! He'd shout, his voice horase and rough. His despair in physical form no less, he managed to take down 4 of the men himself but the very last of them would get the best of him. Keyome was beaten, stompped out into the ground as they continued to pummel him with there large boots into the cold concrete over and over. Soramaru: KILL HIM! KILL HIM! Keyome clenched his fist, coughing up floods of blood as they attempted to break every bone within his body. Beating him down with bats, and pipes alike. His bones would crush from the pressure, his skull would rattle from each blow. A hard black gator shoe broke his ribs, and a pipe would crack itself across his back, leaving large whelps. Death was approaching, that much was clear. However, Keyome never truly suspected it. To End like this. Goon 1: Go to sleep bitch. A bat would swing across his face, causing Keyome to go soaring into the air a bit knocking him right off of his feet as he fell back into a bike rike. The bikes belonged to the kids in the apartment complex, and they'd surely need new ones as he fell right on top of them, his bike pressing hard against the cold wet metal after taking such a blow. Though, as he hit the ground. Keyome: Ungh... The Soramaru men would of began to walk away laughing amongst each other as they watched Keyome's body slump, assuming that he'd been dead. Soramaru Goon 1: That's the last of em, were all gonna get promoted. Goon 2: We'll have our own families in the New Syndicate that Danchou's created after cleaning up the scum. Goon 3: No one turns there back on Danchou. Goon 4: Soramaru Forever. Keyome: Hngh... Soramaru goon3: What!? They'd turn around, only to see Keyome Hunched over, a beaten and bloody mess as blood leaked from the top of his head, and across his face in various gashes and slashes. His body shook with pain, pulsing almost as he drooled from the lips with the deep red crimson that dripped down onto the rainy pavement. It was evident that he wouldn't go down. The sight baffled the Gangsters. Goon2: I've seen guys 2 times his size take a beating like that, they never walked again! Goon3: And this bastard... Keyome would of picked up one of the Katana's on the pavement next to him. It blonged to one of the Soramaru men that he'd just beaten to a bloody pulp in the start of the scrap. He placed both of his hands onto the hilt of the blade, rain trickling down the side of his bloody beaten face. Keyome: Who told... Keyome would take a step forward. Keyome: Who told you BASTARDS THAT YOU COULD WALK AWAY FROM ME! They'd all jump from the sudden, rush, this insane second wind! Keyome: WHO TOLD YOU... THAT WE WERE DONE HERE! Goon 3: Get this motherfucker! They'd all rush Keyome at once again, his legs weak he took a single step forward. Barely even having the strength to stand as he watched them stampede towards him. Keyome: ... Category:Arc 1